AKA Hero Pants
AKA Hero Pants is the tenth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica wrestles with her emotions as she tries to untangle herself from a murder investigation. Plot Dorothy Walker's body was taken from the morgue to the Edgecombe Funeral House, where Jessica Jones was expected to begin planning her funeral arrangements. But instead, her apartment was being ransacked and she was under investigation for the murder of Carl Nussbaumer. Imada suggested that maybe it was the grief of Jones losing her adoptive mother that caused her to kill Nussbaumer, but Jones denied having any involvement in his death. Detective Imada questioned what Jones and Nussbaumer had talked about after he turned off his body cam, but she refused to talk. Nussbaumer was beaten to death, but Jones’ hands showed no signs of an altercation. Inside Jones’ drawer, Defford found a file labeled Nussbaumer. Jones explained it was research as Nussbaumer robbed and killed drug dealers. A lot of them kids. Defford claimed that one of those kids cracked her skull open with a bike lock, and if not for Nussbaumer, she wouldn’t be alive. When nothing was found in Jones’ apartment, Imada and Defford took the file and left. Jones met up with Trish Walker at the funeral house to pick a casket. However, Gene Burchell, the funeral director, informed them that Dorothy had already chosen a casket. Dorothy’s attorney sent over the details, but Walker wanted nothing to do with Hogarth and Associates. Dorothy hired the firm around the same time Walker did. They had Dorothy’s will. Jones offered to obtain the original and deal with Jeri Hogarth. Dorothy had selected a playlist, featuring several of Walker’s own song. She also requested a memory board, where each guest would be asked to pin a photo or memento that reminded them of her. Lastly, Walker was also expected to give the eulogy. Jones exited the funeral house to find Imada and Defford harassing Walker. Jones told Walker while she didn’t kill Nussbaumer, but she thought Erik Gelden did. She suspected that Gelden felt bad for not stopping Nussbaumer earlier. Jones had no intentions of handing Gelden over, but she needed to know the truth behind Nussbaumer’s death. Hogarth called Kith Lyonne over to her office to share with her that the IRS had agreed to a reduced fine, and other than Demetri Patseras, the defrauded foundation donors would accept a minor settlement. Lyonne didn’t have the money to pay, but Hogarth was willing to give her a loan, in a written agreement. Hogarth remarked that Patseras’ refusal to settle felt like a personal vendetta. Lyonne explained that Patseras and his wife gave Kith and Peter Lyonne the seed money for the foundation. They were Peter's clients and their closest friends until Lyonne noticed bruising on Fiona Patseras’ shoulders. Fiona didn’t want Patseras to go to jail, but Lyonne got her away from him, and since then, Patseras has blamed her for the breakup of his marriage. Looking to exploit a weakness, Hogarth was looking into his records. As Lyonne left, Hogarth instructed Char to set up a meeting with Walker and to send Berman up, the lawyer covering Dorothy Walker’s estate. Jones returned to her apartment and began looking for a memento to pin to Dorothy’s memory board. She was interrupted by Gelden, who informed her that Imada and Defford were sitting outside her apartment. He pieced together that they were trying to pin Nussbaumer’s murder on her. Fortunately, Gelden wasn’t on camera, even though he was the one with the motive. Gelden swore he didn’t kill Nussbaumer. She checked his hands, and much like hers, there wasn’t a scratch on them. While Gelden didn’t kill him, he was happy that Nussbaumer was dead. Still, Jones was unsure. The following morning, out in the hallway, Malcolm Ducasse told Jones how he was just questioned by two detectives, who claimed Jones killed a cop, and with that, Ducasse offered his services. Jones only had one suspect, that being Gelden, and so she wanted Ducasse to tail him. However, given Nussbaumer’s history, there could’ve been someone else who wanted him dead, and it was up to them to find out who. Ducasse started by finding what the cops had. Before parting ways, he told Jones how he no longer worked for Hogarth. While working for Hogarth, he did some things that changed him. Jones headed over to Hogarth & Associates to see Berman in regards to Dorothy’s will. In the conference room, instead of Berman, Jones was greeted by Hogarth, who planned to terminate her professional relationship with Gregory Sallinger as she regretted helping him. In the will, Walker received half of everything while the other half went to the "Dorothy Walker Fund for Women in the Arts". To Jones, Dorothy left the remaining contents of her liquor cabinet as well as her Edwardian wingback armchair. While the chair had no value, Jones used to sit in it after school, plugged into her Discman. When Dorothy put it in Jones’ room one day, Jones assumed she was being banished from the rest of the house. From Hogarth, Jones got the original will and a box containing everything Dorothy had on her the day she died. Even after being fired, Hogarth wanted to continue representing Walker, asking that Jones facilitate a meeting. Jones declined, adding that Dorothy didn’t even know she was about to die, and she wanted to do something good before going. Hogarth on the other hand, knew she was dying, and yet Jones questioned what she was doing with that time. Hogarth replied that she was trying to fix several mistakes. Jones returned to her apartment with the will and box of Dorothy’s belongings. Gillian had just started writing the obituary and informed Jones that the cops had stopped by to ask more questions. She told them that she never personally saw Jones kill anyone. Jones then handed her a roll of film and told her to have it developed. Ducasse entered the room with Nussbaumer's police files. Inside were photos of Nussbaumer and the crime scene. One, in particular, caught their eye. Nussbaumer’s badge had been ripped off. Inside the box, Dorothy’s phone began to ring. It was a client who was not yet aware of Dorothy’s death, leaving Jones with the unfortunate task of informing her. Ducasse exited Jones apartment to find Zaya Okonjo in the hallway. She found out he had gotten fired, but Ducasse explained that he left to do better. Okonjo accused him of helping Jones and the masked vigilante. Ducasse thought he was better equipped to help people who actually needed it. She wondered if he was leaving her behind along with the firm. Ducasse had done bad things, but he blamed it on no one but himself. Although, he did admit that he felt as if he was being pressured into being something he wasn’t. And so, he needed some time. Unbeknownst to Imada and Defford, who sat in their car, watching Jones’ building, Jones had managed to sneak out without being detected. She went to Gelden's apartment, where she revealed that Dorothy used to hit Walker. She was the first bad guy that Jones had ever fought, yet that didn't make it any less difficult to bury her. Gelden explained that while his dad was also abusive, that didn’t make it any easier to bury him. Before long, the two were kissing. Hogarth called Lyonne over to her apartment after speaking to Patseras and his counsel. Hogarth threatened a countersuit; they’d have a chance in court. But they’d be in for a long and ugly fight, which Lyonne wanted to avoid. A case like this would require more than Hogarth’s aggression. Her forensic accountant believed that Patseras was evading taxes. But she couldn’t prove it without access to his records. His taxes were their leverage. Hogarth wanted Lyonne’s permission to do what was necessary. She knew a woman that owed her a favor, and she had the abilities that gave her the kind of access they needed, like she did with Peter’s records. Lyonne believed that Hogarth wanted her to condone what she did to Peter, and she wouldn’t, deciding to leave instead. Hogarth tried to chase after her but stumbled to the ground in pain. Once Gelden was asleep, Jones began looking through his belongings for Nussbaumer’s badge. She found a file labeled "J. Montero". Inside were several news clippings, detailing fires that left twelve dead. She also found several other files and began taking photos before leaving. Ducasse and Gillian awaited Jones’ return. Once she did, she sent Ducasse the photos she took of the Montero file. Jace Montero was someone that Gelden had been tracking, and he had a file just like that on Nussbaumer. Jones suspected that he was a target and wanted Ducasse to look into it. Gillian then handed Jones the film she wanted to be developed. Jones went into her bedroom to get ready for the service. She grabbed a jacket and then looked into her bathroom mirror, where she cried softly. While taking her daily pills, Hogarth got a call from Lyonne, who informed her that Patseras threatened to put her in jail. He asked the DA to file criminal charges of fraud. Worried that Laurent would be left alone, Lyonne gave Hogarth the permission to do whatever it took to end this. Ducasse called Jones to inform her that Jace Montero was a property developer with a new building going up at 130th and Amsterdam. He was still alive, but also a dick. Much like the rest of Gelden’s marks. He may even be a murderer. A couple of his buildings conveniently burned down, killing people, and Gelden’s files showed big insurance payouts. Jones reconvened with Walker outside her apartment building. Neither Walker nor Jones were ready, but they headed in for the service nonetheless. As Ducasse was preparing to leave for Dorothy’s service, he got a surprise visit from Brianna Gelden. She no longer went by Berry and was now looking for a job and a place to stay. She wanted to prove she was okay before telling her brother she was back in town. She just needed someone to give her a second chance, to which Ducasse agreed to give her just that. Jones and Walker pulled up to the funeral house. Walker was struggling with the eulogy. She was disappointed in herself as she knew her mother wanted more from her. They entered and the funeral house was packed with those looking to say goodbye to Dorothy. Ducasse helped Brianna get settled in before leaving for the service. She knew it was a lot to take her in, but Ducasse insisted that she stay as long as she needed. She assured Ducasse that he was a good guy despite what he might’ve thought about himself. Suddenly, Ducasse kissed Brianna and she kissed him back. They proceeded to get undress and have sex. At the service, Walker met numerous individuals, all of whom spoke highly of her mother. Walker and Jones reached the front of the room, where the podium, Dorothy’s casket, and the memory board stood. The memory board was filled with photos. Jones added her own photo to the collection, one of her, Walker, and Dorothy walking through a rain puddle. Jones found it on her old camera. She shot it on accident the day they went to see the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade. Dorothy got the train schedule wrong and they missed the parade by an hour. And so, Dorothy took them to a movie theater instead. Jones then got a call from Gillian, who informed her the police just came by with a warrant for her arrest. They found a witness. The owner of a bodega on Nussbaumer’s beat. They were on their way to the funeral house for Jones. Walker started the eulogy. She planned on telling them a quintessential Dorothy Walker story about how she pushed Walker to get a particular job on a tv show called "That's Our Girl". But Walker wanted to talk about something else. Her mother’s deepest fear; failure. Not her own, but everyone else’s. Dorothy thought there was nothing more precious in the world than talent. And nothing more shameful than wasting it. In that time, Gelden had joined the service, taking a seat next to Jones. As Walker was speaking, Jones noticed a bruise on Walker’s right wrist. As the sirens approached, Jones excused herself. Later that night, Walker returned to her apartment after the service, with Jones watching from across the street. Jones waited outside Walker’s apartment the entire night. The next morning, she followed Walker as she left. However, she was cut off by detective Imada and Defford. They cuffed Jones, who maintained her innocence. That night, Gelden sneaked onto Jace Montero’s developing property He could hear an altercation ensuing from with inside the trailer. He entered to the sight of Walker beating Montero senseless. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Chaske Spencer as Jace Montero *Tina Chilip as Detective Imada *Anthoula Katsimatides as Detective Defford *Rachel McKeon as Char *Mark Kenneth Smaltz as Gene Burchell *Kim Fischer as Receptionist *Sade' E. Moore as Former Actress *Christine Donnelly as Divorcee *Kevin R. Free as Stage Dad *Rosie Veltri as Girl *Perry King Jr. as Driver (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Trish Walker's Hideout **Erik Gelden's Apartment **Edgecombe Funeral House **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Slice City (mentioned) **Stars & Tykes Talent Agency (mentioned) Events *Attack on Jace Montero *Assassination of Dorothy Walker (mentioned) *Ambush on Carl Nussbaumer (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *''That's Our Girl'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *Jace Montero Properties *WJBP-TV (logo) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Dorothy Walker (picture) *Carl Nussbaumer (picture) *Eddy Costa *Gregory Sallinger *Peter Lyonne *Demetri Patseras *Fiona Patseras *Berman *Phillip Jones (picture) *Erik Gelden's Father *Blake Tower *Laurent Lyonne *Nine Inch Nails * Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes